This invention relates to a multiple framing member connection and a sheet metal hanger for effecting the connection. The framing members may be either standard dimension lumber or wood trusses and truss girders. Specifically, the connection is most typically made at the juncture of the supporting truss girder or framing header and one or two hip framing members or wood trusses or a hip truss or wood framing member and a jack framing member or jack truss.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,359 Apr. 4, 1989, Colonias teaches a sheet metal connector for connecting multiple truss connections. The Colonias, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,359 structure, however, can not be used to connect a right hip truss and a jack truss and then be interchangeably used to connect a left hip truss and a jack truss.
Another limitation of Colonias, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,359 is that the sheet metal connector cannot be used to connect two hip trusses to a support girder. Moreover, the sheet metal hanger taught by Colonias, U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,359 cannot be installed if the hip and jack truss have already been temporarily affixed to the support girder in the installation procedure.
Prior art Loeffler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,253 is capable of being installed after the hip and jack truss have been temporarily fastened to the supporting girder. Loeffler, however, has three design weaknesses which are met by the the present invention.
First, Loeffler ('253) provides greater load and uplift holding to the more lightly loaded jack truss and perversely provides less load holding and uplift resistance to the more heavily loaded hip truss. The sheet metal hanger of this application judiciously provides maximum holding resistance for the more heavily loaded hip trusses.
Second, Loeffler ('253) has a wide seat member which weakens the holding ability of the sheet metal hanger to hold the large loads as opposed to the present invention which has a narrower seat member.
Third, Loeffler ('253) cannot carry two hip trusses whereas the present sheet metal hanger can accommodate two hip trusses quite readily.